Chaotic Christmas Dinner
by Araziel Cross
Summary: Mika Yuuki ha decidido organizar una cena solo para chicas con motivo de las navidades. Por desgracia, no contaba con que con los antiguos miembros de los clubs de tenis nada acaba saliendo como uno lo planea... Capítulo 3 subido! Tras la autoinvitación de atobe y Sengoku, no queda otra que invitar a mas chicos... ¿que pasará en la cena?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo escribí para el concurso navideño de Deviantart organizado por Alkanet (y porque le quería hacer un regalo de navidad xD).

Es solo un fic divertido y loco con mis OCs, las de BabyOmi y la de Alkanet (y lalgunos de los chicos de prince of tennis).

**Disclaimer:**

— Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi  
— Isuzu, Ayaka, Mizuki, Yukiko & Kameko by me  
— Mika Yuuki by Alkanet  
— Alexandra y Noriko Shishido by BabyOmi

**I-**

Mika volvió a darle un leve sorbo a su té de frambuesa y tiró de las mangas de su jersey para cubrirse las manos mientras escuchaba a Isuzu y Alex medio discutir. Un intenso debate sobre videojuegos en el que ni ella, ni Kameko, ni Yukiko quisieron entrar.  
En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y una figura sobradamente conocida por las cinco amigas entró. La joven pidió un chocolate caliente especiado antes de acercarse a la mesa.

— Siento el retraso — Dijo, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo y sentándose. Luego miró a Alex e Isuzu, que habían parado de debatir ligeramente solo para saludar y volver rápidamente a lo suyo — ¿Y a estas que les pasa?

— Videojuegos versus mundo real — resumió Yukiko mientras jugueteaba con algunos de los mechones sueltos que nunca conseguía acoplar a la trenza en la que solía recogerse su largo cabello castaño intenso, dejando a la recién llegada igual que antes de preguntarlo.

Mika rio ante la cara de Mizuki y entre ella y Kameko le contaron lo ocurrido. Al parecer, Alex había empezado a hablar del último videojuego que se había comprado, uno de tenis, y a Isuzu le había parecido algo tonto, pudiendo jugar un partido de verdad.

— Vamos, lo de siempre... — sentenció Mizuki, sonriendo de medio lado, divertida, y quitándose los guantes. una camarera se acercó con una taza de chocolate caliente y lo puso delante de la chica. Ella le dio las gracias y tomó un pequeño trago, alejando la taza con rapidez — ¡Arde!

— Mechas nuevas, Mizu? — Preguntó Isuzu, dejando de discutir con Alex y mirándole con curiosidad el pelo con sus dos enormes ojos anaranjados. La aludida asintió, sonriendo.

Mizuki Hayashi tenía el pelo negro, pero era habitual en ella el teñirse las puntas de otros colores, aunque siempre de un mismo color, nunca estilo arcoiris. En aquel momento las llevaba de un azul aguamarina intenso. Decía que esos looks eran propios de las rockeras. Noriko, en cambio, solía bromear diciendo que lo que quería era llamar la atención de su primo, Ryô Shishido.

Las seis amigas no se parecían en nada a simple vista, lejos de su aspecto físico. Mizuki era una enamorada de la música que tenía grupo de rock propio y estudiaba en el conservatorio. Había sido estudiante del Hyotei en sus años de secundaria. Era un tanto bruta y algo marimacho a la hora de actuar, amante de los comics, muy alegre, optimista, enérgica y un poco arrogante, aunque especialmente buena tomándole el pelo a los antiguos miembros del equipo de tenis masculino, en especial a Shishido y Atobe.

Yukiko tenía un talento único para el patinaje artístico y el piano, y se dedicaba profesionalmente a lo primero. De carácter distante, frío, algo brusco y serio, lo que hizo que los estudiantes del Seigaku la apodaran Yukihime, era mucho más cálida y cercana con sus amigos. Pese a todo, con su primo Kaoru Kaidoh compartía un semblante falsamente intimidante debido al carácter tímido de ambos y cierto amor por los animales.

Alex era de familia inglesa y, aunque no le costó demasiado habituarse a las costumbres de Japón y a la escuela secundaria Rikkai, su acento era un tanto extraño. De apariencia silenciosa, seria y reservada, era, en realidad, alegre, entusiasta y con gran sentido del humor con sus amigos. Amante del tenis, su meta en la vida era entrar a trabajar a una empresa de videojuegos, su otra gran pasión. Natural y auténtica en cuanto a sentimientos y emociones, le encantaba pelearse con Akaya, pero esa era su forma de llevarse bien.

Isuzu había sido capitana del equipo de tenis femenino del Yamabuki durante sus años de secundaria baja y secundaria alta, donde la habían acabado apodando Miss Fortune y había forjado una extraña relación con Kiyosumi Sengoku. Pero una lesión había causado que no pudiera convertirse en jugadora profesional, por lo que ahora estudiaba historia antigua en la universidad y dedicaba parte de su tiempo libre a entrenar a futuras promesas del tenis.

Mika era tranquila y muy tímida, más bien callada y con una fuerte tendencia a ruborizarse a menudo, lo que había limitado mucho su relación con los demás. Por suerte para ella había acabado haciéndose amiga de Yukiko y Ayaka y, aunque la primera era incluso más callada que ella, Ayaka era lo suficientemente abierta como para lograr presentarle a otras chicas y acabar formando un grupo de amigas de lo más variopinto (y eso sin mencionar a los chicos). Diligente, amante del dibujo, el arte en general y del karaoke, Mika había pertenecido al club de tenis femenino del Seigaku, llegando a ser sub-capitana de la división de secundaria alta, y, tras graduarse y animada por sus amigas, se había matriculado en la facultad de artes, donde despuntaba bastante.

Kameko era la mayor de todas, sacándoles entre dos y tres años al resto, y a la que conocían a través de Alex, ya que también había sido estudiante del Rikkai, siendo la hermana mayor de Akaya Kirihara. Alegre, trabajadora, honesta, ejercía de hermana mayor con la mayoría de sus conocidos, le encantaba el karaoke (y, para que mentir, también el sake), se tomaba las victorias como un regalo y las derrotas con filosofía, aunque en los partidos de tenis podía llegar a ser poco piadosa e implacable. Actualmente era jugadora profesional, siendo conocida como la Emperatriz de la tierra batida, pues despuntaba especialmente en ese tipo de pistas. También era bastante bromista y una friki del cosplay, algo que los medios de comunicación querían evadir para, seguramente, no dañar su imagen, aunque ella estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Pero, curiosamente, las ocho se llevaban bastante bien. ¿Las ocho? si, porque ni Noriko ni Ayaka estaban presentes. La primera había sido medio secuestrada por Atobe esa misma mañana. Bastante más bruta y marimacho que Mizuki, independiente, directa, perezosa, resuelta y con muchísimo morro, nadie sabía bien como ella y Atobe habían acabado saliendo juntos, siendo la pareja más antigua y estable de todo el grupo de amigos. En cuanto a Ayaka, ni siquiera estaba en Japón. Tras graduarse en secundaria superior, donde había sido famosa por ser la capitana del equipo de kendo femenino más dura de los últimos 20 años, se había ido a Europa a estudiar fotografía y así poder perder de vista a su padrastro. Esa era la versión oficial porque sus amigas estaban convencidas de que la independiente de Aya se había ido, en mayor parte, para seguir a Tezuka, el ex-capitán del equipo de tenis masculino del Seigaku que había partido a Alemania hacía y años para convertirse en jugador profesional. Pero esa era otra historia.

En aquellos momentos a Mika le rondaban otras cosas por la cabeza.

— Ey, chicas... — Las cinco chicas dejaron de parlotear y la miraron — Se me ha ocurrido algo... llevo algunos días pensándolo... pero no sé si os gustará la idea...

— Desembucha — le soltó Kameko, clavándole su intensa mirada grisácea.

—Pues había pensado... que estaría bien quedar para cenar estas navidades... — las demás se miraron entre sí — es decir, solo chicas... Al parecer Ayaka va a venir y sería un buen momento para quedar. Hace tiempo que no estamos todas juntas

— ¡Gran idea! — El grito de Mizuki rompió el pequeño silencio que se había instalado en la mesa

— Eso estaría muy bien — Opinó Yukiko, sonriendo levemente.

— Es un gran plan, Mika - Dijo Kameko

— ¡Yo quiero ir a un italiano!- decía Isuzu, emocionada — ¡Pizza, pizza!

— Italianos otra vez no, Furukawa — sentenció Alex —mejor algo más típico.

— Jooo...pero yo...— se quejó Isuzu, poniendo carita de cordero.

— No. Ayaka estará cansada de comida occidental. — Cortó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

Mizuki se reía mientras Alex e Isuzu discutían sobre la comida.

— ¿Llamas tú a Aya-chan? — le preguntó Yukiko a Mika, ignorando el escándalo que tenían montado las otras tres.

— Si, yo le aviso —aseguró la aludida, sonriendo.

— Pensaba que también invitarías a Tezuka- dijo Kameko —como las últimas veces han venido juntos a Japón...

— Al parecer, esta vez Tezuka-sempai no va a venir — Había dejado de ser su sempai hace años, pero Mika aún no lograba dejar del todo la costumbre de llamarle así.

— Una pena... A Kaoru y Takeshi les hubiese encantado verle... — Comentó Yukiko. Su primo Kaoru Kaidoh y Takeshi Momoshiro (Del cual las chicas opinaban que siempre había querido salir con Yukiko y ahora parecía que ella le estaba dando cuerda) habían estado con Tezuka en el equipo de tenis y, a su marcha, se habían quedado como capitán y sub-capitán respectivamente.

— ¿Cómo siguen esos dos, Yuki-chan? — Preguntó Isuzu. Alex asintió, como enfatizando la pregunta.

— Igual que siempre. Peleándose, quedando para jugar al tenis, salir a comer y comer hamburguesas, mas pelas... yo no los entiendo — respondió la aludida, suspirando — Por cierto, Mika-chan, Kaoru te manda recuerdos. Me dijo que si te veía te recordase que os queda pendiente un partido de tenis por jugar.

Mika asintió levemente con la cabeza, hundiendo parte del rostro en el cuello vuelto del jersey al sentir como un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de su cara. Alex, Mizuki y Kameko intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras Isuzu le dedicaba una sonrisa insinuante a la chica y Yukiko lo dejaba estar.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic lo escribí para el concurso navideño de Deviantart organizado por Alkanet (y porque le quería hacer un regalo de navidad xD).

Segunda parte del Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:**

— Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi  
— Isuzu, Ayaka, Mizuki, Yukiko & Kameko by me  
— Mika Yuuki by Alkanet  
— Alexandra y Noriko Shishido by BabyOmi

**II— **

Mika tuvo que hacer varios cálculos hasta dar con una hora decente para llamar a Ayaka sin molestarla, ya que había 8 horas de diferencia entre Japón y Alemania. Nada más descolgar la llamada y descubrir quién era la joven se puso frenética.

— ¡Miki-chan!¡Me alegra oirte! — le dijo — ¿Como estas? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Que tal todo por Japón?

— Como sienpre, creo... Mi padres trabajando y por Japón mucho frío y mucho ajetreo. ¿Y por Alemania que tal?

— oh, no estoy en Alemania. Llevo varios días en Francia. me contrataron para realizar un reportaje fotográfico para una revista de moda — le contó — No es que me interese mucho la moda, pero es divertido. Te mandaré fotos, lo mismo te sirven para tus diseños. Por aquí todos tienen un estilo muy peculiar.

Mika adoraba confeccionar vestidos, trajes, diseños, disfraces y cosplays y a menudo usaba a sus amigas de conejillos de indias. Aunque a Ayaka eso no solo no parecía importarle demasiado, sino que se prestaba voluntaria y le pasaba todo l material que como fotógrafa lograba conseguir (y que no estuviese rescindido por contrato)

— Gracias Aya-chan, pero no tienes que molestarte...

— ¡Si no es molestia, mujer! — le replicó — Molestia el documentar los paisajes naturales para que el loco del tenis esté contento, pero eso no.

Estaba claro que lo decía en broma. Tezuka seguramente no le habría pedido nada, pero Mika sabía que Ayaka estaba formando un album con fotos de paisajes y montañas del mundo para regalárselo, siendo tan detallista como siempre. A veces la joven Shimizu era tan transparente como el cristal.

— ¿Al final vendrás en navidades? — le preguntó

— Si, ya es definitivo — Se la notaba ilusionada — Intenté convencer al tonto de Kunimitsu para que se tomase unos días libres y se viniese también, pero nada. Ni diciéndole que a su abuelo y a los chicos les haría ilusión ha cedido.

— Ya sabes como es Tezuka-san — dijo Mika — Tozudo como una mula. no aparca el Tenis ni aunque le caiga una lluvia de meteoritos encima.

— Bueno, es parte de su encanto, creo... — respondió Ayaka.

Ambas chicas rieron.

— Pero, Ayaka... ¿Todo está bien? — se aventuró a preguntar Mika — Es decir... tu madre y Nobuta-san...

— ¡Oh, si, tranquila! Hablo con mi madre a menudo. Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes pero, al menos, ya no hay ese mal ambiente. — Respondió Ayaka — Aunque con Nobuta todo sigue tenso así que, para evitar problemas, me iré al piso que tiene mi tío en Tokio. Ya sabes, ese en el que viví los dos últimos años de instituto...

— ¿Al final nombraron a tu tío tu tutor legal, no?

— Si, hace tres años.

Kenji Shimizu, un rico empresario japonés, era el hermano mayor del padre de Ayaka, Hiro Shimizu, un policía que había fallecido en un tiroteo cuando Ayaka tenía unos 9 o 10 años. Su tío estaba casado, pero no había podido tener hijos y su mujer no tenía hermanos. Debido a eso, ambos habían mimado bastante a Ayaka (y más aún cuando murió Hiro). Pero, por culpa de los conflictos que tenía la chica con el nuevo marido de su madre y, a raíz de eso, con su madre y su decisión de irse a Europa, aún siendo menor de edad*, Kenji Shimizu acabó sconvirtiéndose finalmente en su tutor legal.

— Al parecer también quiere nombrarme heredera universal...y mi tía está de acuerdo... Aunque yo no estoy muy convencida. No pienso dirigir su empresa, no sería capaz. Soy fotógrafa, no economista. — tras una breve pausa prosiguió — Supongo que será accionista o algo así...no se como van esas cosas...

Mika la escuchó con atención. Por su tono de voz dedujo que se sentía cohibida con aquella situación. No la interrumpió, la dejó desahogarse.

— En fin, el problema es mi madre. no está de acuerdo pero tampoco sé decirte la razón... Creo que piensa que tanto dinero podría volverme loca siendo tan joven o algo así.

— Tampoco es que tus tíos vayan a morirse ya — se extrañó Mika

— Ya conoces a mi madre. Su lógica no es como la del resto — Ayaka suspiró — Te recuerdo que quiso renunciar a Kunimitsu por secuestro cuando me vine a europa. Menos mal que aquello no se divulgó demasiado...

— ¡pero si te marchaste a Italia! No estábais ni en la misma ciudad. ni siquiera en el mismo país. Y él no se enteró de que ya no estabas en Japón hasta que...

— Hasta que me presenté en Alemania con un contrato de la agencia que se encargaba habitualmente de sus reportajes publicitarios. Y yo sin saberlo — Completó Ayaka — Fue algo un tanto violento.

Mika medio sonrió recordando lo ocurrido. Oishi se había enterado de lo ocurrido por medio de ambos jóvenes (al menos en parte) e inmediatamente se lo había contado a parte del antiguo equipo de tenis del Seigaku. La anécdota había llegado a oídos de las chicas a través de Yukiko, a quién se la había contado Kaidoh.  
Para cuando los dos chicos volvieron a Japón poco despues, había varias versiones distintas de una misma historia y, a día de hoy, nadie excepto los implicados sabía realmente qué había ocurrido.

Hablaron un poco mas de su vida actual y compartieron algunas anécdotas. Finalente Mika volvió al tema principal de la llamada: La cena de Navidad.

— ¡Eso sería perfecto! — exclamó Ayaka al oír el plan — Y luego podríamos ir al karaoke. Hace tiempo que no voy.

— Si logramos que Mizu-chan no monopolice el micrófono... — dijo Mika. Ambas rieron.

— Y otro día podríamos quedar con los chicos — propuso Ayaka — Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui y Oishi se apuntarían. Por no hablar de Atobe y Sengoku, que esos se apuntan a lo que sea...

— No sé yo... ¿Y si no quieren? Tampoco quiero molestarles...

— Si no te lanzas y lo preguntas jamás lo sabrás, ¿no, Miki-chan?

— ¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que esa frase va con segundas, Aya?

— No lo sé... ¿por qué será...? — La respuesta y el tono que su amiga utilizó fueron demasiado sospechosos.

Poco después de colgar el teléfono Mika seguía pensando en ello. suspiró profundamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Demasiado confuso.

*En Japón la mayoría de edad se cumple a los 20-21 años


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera parte del Fanfiction que escribí para el concurso navideño de Deviantart organizado por Alkanet (y porque le quería hacer un regalo de navidad xD).

Es solo un fic divertido y loco con mis OCs, las de BabyOmi y la de Alkanet (y lalgunos de los chicos de prince of tennis).

**Disclaimer:**

— Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi  
— Isuzu, Ayaka, Mizuki, Yukiko & Kameko by me  
— Mika Yuuki by Alkanet  
— Alexandra y Noriko Shishido by BabyOmi

**III— **

— ¡Mika-chan, lo siento! — Cinco minutos después de la primera disculpa, Noriko seguía disculpándose con su amiga — intenté persuadirle, pero no hubo manera.

— Tranquila Noriko-chan — insistía ella — Eso no cambia mucho los planes.

— Pero era una cena de chicas y el cabezahueca de Keigo se auntoinvitó al oirme hablar del tema con Kameko... — Gruñó ella — Y mi primo también. Dice que es porque no quiere dejarme sola con Keigo, pero yo creo que viene por Misaki.

Mika, Noriko y Alex rieron. A ninguna le sorprendía lo de Atobe, pero lo de Shishido era mas raro por lo que la teoría de Noriko era bastante lógica.

— Bueno...¡no hay otra! — dijo Alex — Habrá que invitar a algunos chicos para compensar esto. Invitaré a Akaya y... — Pero no pudo seguir hablando.

— ¡que no! (...) ¡He dicho que no y es NO! — los gritos de Isuzu aumentaban conforme se iba acercando al grupo y, por lo visto, no iba sola.

— Pero, Suzu-chan...— decía una voz de chico.

— ¡Que no! — Isuzu estaba verdaderamente irritada — ¡te dije que era una cena solo para chicas! ¿¡Que parte de "solo chicas" es la que no entiendes, Kiyosumi?!

— ¿Y si me pongo un vestido? — Sengoku caminaba junto a ella, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

— ¡NO! — le grito la chica. él no pareció molestarse, al contrario, solo sonrió.

Las demás los miraban con una mezcla de resignación y diversión. estaba claro que esos dos jamás cambiarían.

— ¡Solo quieres ir por las chicas!

— Y por ti... — Agregó el chico, volviendo a poner cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. luego miró a Mika, acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa y canturreando su nombre — ¡Mi-Ka-chan! ¿Puedo ir a la cena de Navidad?

-Ya te he dicho que... — Comenzó Isuzu, pero Mika le cortó.

— Si, clao, cuantos mas mejor — Respondió ésta.

— ¡Mika! — Se quejó Isuzu

— Total, si ya se han apuntado Shishido y Atobe —

— ¡Alex! — Isuzu no se lo podía creer.

— ¡Lucky, lucky! — Gritó Sengoku, alegre, para luego ir a abrazar a Isuzu — ¿No es genial, Suzu-chan?

-Si,genial... — Ironizó la chica, poniendo cara de palo mientras Sengoku sonreía y le revolvía el pelo. — En fin...¿A quienes mas avisamos?

— Yo avisaré a Kaoru y a Takeshi — murmuró Yukiko

— En ese caso llamaré a Oishi y a Inui — dijo Mika, sonriendo

— Mi primo, Keigo, Oishi, Sengoku, Akaya, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro... — enumeró Noriko — ¿Alguien más?

— chicas, ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que estáis a punto de hacer? — Preguntó Sengoku, quién opinaba que el meter a tantos ex-rivales del tenis en un misma sala no era una idea muy cuerda. Las chicas lo miraron, inocentes. Él solo sonrió. Aquello sería muy divertido. — Nada, nada... "esto será muy interesante" — Murmuró, mientras las cuatro amigas seguían hablando.

-

Mika había salido a comprar algunas cosas para los regalos navideños que estaba haciendo y a pasear a su husky Sora. Iba por el parque, cargada de bolsas y pensando en la organización de la cena, cuando algo imprevisible pasó. Sora vio un gato y decidió que era buena idea perseguirlo. Tiró de la correa, mientras Mika intentaba detenerlo con dificultad, pero fue en vano. el animal la arrastró un poco y, finalmente, dio un fuerte tirón, obligando a la chica a soltar la correa. Sora salió corriendo tras el felino.

— ¡sora vuelve! — gritó Mika, mientras echaba a correr tras el perro, desesperada.

Estuvo un buen rato llamándolo y buscándole, hasta que, de pronto, escuchó un golpe y varios ladridos demasiado familiares. Tragó saliva. Ya la había liado.  
cuando llegó al lugar del golpe vio a alguien en el suelo y al enorme animal lamiéndole la cara y jugando. Se sintió bastante aliviada al reconocer a Kaoru Kaidoh.

— ¡sora, al fin te encuentro! — le dijo la chica, algo enojada, cuando se acercó a ellos.

El animal la miró y se sentó junto al chico, con expresión divertida. el joven también alzó la vista para mirarla.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — le dijo Mika, dedicándole una reverencia algo exagerada.

— Oh, tranquila...- resondió él — no ha pasado nada

— es que se escapó. Corrió tras un gato y lo perdí de vista... ¿Te has hecho daño? — Mika le ayudó a levantarse.

— No. Al parecer me reconoció y saltó sobre mí, pero estoy acostumbrado... — Dijo el joven, dedicándole una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del husky.

— Ah, cierto...Estudias veterinaria...— Murmuró Mika.

— Por cierto, Mika — La joven sintió como se ruborizaba levemente al escuchar su nombre. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquellas confianzas, pero le agradaba — Yukiko me ha dicho lo de la cena.

— Si, esto... es solo una pequeña reunión entre amigos, así que si no puedes...

— Iré — Mika no se lo esperaba, pero sonrió agradecida. — Tendré que soportar las tonterías del idiota de Momoshiro, pero creo que ya estoy acostumbrado, además eso es inevitable últimamente.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! — ella no pudo disimular su alegria — ¿Momo-sempai sigue sin tener muchos avances con Yuki-chan? — de golpe se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado — ah! lo siento, no es algo de mi incumbencia...

— Creo que algo si que han avanzado, pero no mucho. Aunque con Yuki es difícil de decir... nunca se sabe. Por cierto... — sonrió arrogante y se cruzó de brazos — Me debes un partido de tenis.

— si, lo sé — Mika sonrió — cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. No lo he olvidado

La conversación había llegado a un punto de despedida. a Mika le apetecía hablar más tiempo con él, pero tampoco tenía nada más que decir. De pronto se le ocurrió algo, aunque le daba vergüenza preguntárselo. Suspiró, recordando las palabras de Ayaka: "Si no lo preguntas jamás lo sabrás".Volvió a suspirar y se lanzó.

— Esto...Kaoru-kun... — él la miró interrogante, mientras acariciaba al perro. Ella sintió como se ponía roja. — Tú...¿Me acompañarías mientras paseo a Sora?

el chico pareció sorprendido, incluso se ruborizó levemente.

— Claro... — Kaidoh, asintió levemente mientras respondía.

En el paseo hablaron de trivialidades, mientras jugaban con el can. No sabía exactamente que hora era cuando él la acompañó a casa, pero hacía ya rato que habían visto la puesta de sol. Mika se dejó caer en la alfombra de su cuarto, sonrojada. El cuerpo le temblaba y no precisamente de frío.

— Este sería nuestro secreto, ¿Verdad, sora? — dijo, abrazando al perro y sonriendo abiertamente — Gracias por ser tan travieso.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarta parte del fic que escribí para el concurso navideño de Deviantart organizado por Alkanet (y porque le quería hacer un regalo de navidad xD).

Es solo un fic divertido y loco con mis OCs, las de BabyOmi y la de Alkanet (y lalgunos de los chicos de prince of tennis).

**Disclaimer:**

— Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi  
— Isuzu, Ayaka, Mizuki, Yukiko & Kameko by me  
— Mika Yuuki by Alkanet  
— Alexandra y Noriko Shishido by BabyOmi

**IV-**

— ¡Pero deja de mirarlas! — Le gritó nuevamente Isuzu a Sengoku, mientras los otros reían. Habían reservado un pequeño restaurante especializado únicamente en comida japonesa y, mientras iba llegando la gente, mataban el tiempo jugando a las cartas... y Sengoku siempre intentaba ver las de Isuzu, recibiendo sendos gritos de la chica por querer hacer trampa.

Al final se había acabado reuniendo un grupo de lo mas variopinto. Mika había llegado la primera, junto a Momoshiro, Kaidoh y Yukiko (quienes la habían ayudado a prepararlo todo junto a los dueños) Alex había llegado poco despues, acompañada de Akaya Kirihara y seguidos de Shūichirō Ōishi, Sadaharu Inui y Eiji Kikumaru (quién se disculpó por los hermanos Fuji y por Takashi, que no podían asistir). Isuzu y Sengoku, para variar, habían entrado en medio de una de sus habituales disputas: Kiyosumi era bastante cariñoso con la chica, algo que avergonzaba a Isuzu y, para evisar decir la verdad, camuflaba de molestia. Kameko había llamado el día antes para avisar que, por desgracia, no podría asistir ya que le habían surgido "compromisos tenísticos ineludibles", según sus propias palabras (Lo que Mika tradujo como un "Ryoga juega un partido y quiero ir a verle", aunque no le molestó). Los últimos en llegar habían sido Atobe, Mizuki y Noriko y Ryo Shishido.

— ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por venir! — Gritó Atobe, nada más entrar, haciendo aspavientos. — Sois muy considerados con Ore-sama, pero ya estamos aquí.

— ¿Todavía usa el Ore-sama? — murmuró, incrédulo, Eiji.

— No digas chorradas — Le soltó Isuzu de golpe. Por lo general, era ella quién solía cortar las tonterías del joven cuando no estaba Noriko. (y ésta última toleraba muchas)

— Shhhh... Estamos esperando a Ayaka — dijo Kaidoh, algo molesto. — No seas narcisista

— Tú te autoinvitaste solito — añadió Yukiko, como si nada.

Ninguno de ellos había levantado la vista de las cartas al hablar, salvo unos segundos al principio para comprobar quienes habían entrado. Atobe se quedó con cara de horror, mientras Mizuki y Ryo se reían a carcajadas y Noriko se aguantaba inútilmente la risa y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su novio.

— Oe! déjate de tanto melodrama — le dijo Momoshiro, alegre

— ¡Sentaos y uníos a la partida! — Invitó Oishi, sonriéndoles

— Para hacerla mas interesante podríamos apostar algo... — dijo Inui, de manera misteriosa.

— ¿Como qué? — Mika sintió que se iba a arrepentir de la pregunta.

— Mi zumo especial ultra mejorado, por ejemplo...

— no, no, si no hace falta, déjalo, mejor no, lo dejamos para otro día... — las respuestas automáticas de todos los presentes daban a entender que todos, en algún momento de su vida, habían tenido que probar los extraños "zumos" del joven... y ninguno había salido bien parado (El único que parecía inmune, e incluso le gustaban, era Fuji)

Jugaron un rato mas, hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron sustituir las cartas por charlas amenas y variadas. estuvieron así otro buen rato, hasta que...

— ¡Bueno, vamos a pedir ya! — gritó Momoshiro, con su característica alegría.

— Takeshi no creo que... — comenzó a decir Yukiko, pero antes de poder terminar la frase otra voz la detuvo.

— Hemos dicho que esperamos a ayaka-san — le dijo serio Kaoru — No seas grosero e idiota y espera.

— ¿¡ A quién le estás llamando idiota, serpiente?! — contraatacó el aludido, levantándose de su asiento

— Allá vamos otra vez... — murmuró Yukiko, resignada

— ¿¡Serpiente?! Grrrr... — Kaidoh también se levantó — ¡A ti, pelopincho cabezahueca!

— Chicos, vamos, haya paz... — Eiji intentaba calmarlos sin mucho éxito

Y así vino una de las típicas discusiones de los dos chicos, que Sengoku miraba divertido, mientras murmuraba algo sobre una cámara de vídeo y distribuirlo por internet. La cosa siguió y siguió, hasta que a Oishi se le agotó la paciencia y, cansado de ambos, les golpeó en la cabeza para que parasen y se volvieran a sentar.

Con todo aquel alboroto nadie se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir.

— Que escandalosos que sois...— dijo una voz femenina, bastante conocida. todos levantaron la vista y miraron a la recién llegada — Se os oye desde la esquina...

— ¡Ayaka!

— ¡Shimizu!

El grito de sorpresa y alegría de todos fue conjunto. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

— ¡Lucky! — exclamó Sengoku acercándose a la chica — ¡Aya-chan, bienvenida!

— ¿Y esas confianzas? — Respondió la aludida cruzándose de brazos. a Sengoku lo conocía lo suficiente para que la llamase por su nombre, pero no para que le pusiese diminutivos.

— No seas así, mujer... Con lo guapa que estas hoy y lo seca que eres siempre conmigo... eso no te pega. Una sonrisa pega mas en tu lindo rostro.

— ¡Ey! — Isuzu se levantó, protestando, pero una voz se le adelantó.

— Tú ya tienes a Furukawa, Sengoku. Deja de ir tras las demás de una vez —

todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar las palabras del ex-capitán del equipo de tenis del Seigaku, a la vez que entraba al local y le ponía una mano en el hombro a Ayaka, significativamente, mientras miraba fijamente a Kiyosumi.

— ¡Tezuka! — Gritaron todos, asombrados.

Los antiguos miembros del Seigaku se acercaron para saludar a su amigo.

— Perdona, Tezuka, no pretendía pisar tu lado de la red... — contestó, divertido, el chico de pelo naranja

— Tú, ven conmigo — dijo Isuzu, molesta, llevándose a Sengoku de la oreja mientras éste se quejaba.

— No he entendido lo de pisar su lado de la red... — Le susurró Yukiko a Mika, confusa.

— Se refiere a que no quería pisar su territorio...con Aya-chan...creo... — le respondió Mika, también susurrando, para luego agregar en voz alta — Tezuka, me alegra verte. Ayaka nos dijo que no vendrías...

— Y no pensaba venir, pero... — Tezuka fue interrumpido por Atobe.

— Seguramente te enteraste que Ore-sama venía a la cena y no pudiste resistir la tentación de ver como estaba tu mayor rival.

— No — La respuesta de Tezuka fue directa y contundente — Ayaka se puso pesada.

— Tezuka no puede decirle que no a Ayaka... — dijo Noriko, divertida

— Nadie puede decirle que no a Aya-chan...¡Es tan Kawaii! Nyaaaa — replicó Eiji, que ya se había puesto a abrazar a la chica. Habían coincidido en la misma clase de la secundaria superior y estaban bastante unidos — Te extrañé, Aya-chan

— y yo a ti, Eiji...- respondió la chica — Pero, por favor, suéltame, que me aplastas...

— Eiji, déjala respirar — rió Oishi — que la vas a ahogar...

El chico la soltó divertido y riendo.

— según mis notas, Tezuka no ha podido negarle nada a Ayaka desde... - Inui se puso a mirar en una pequeña libreta que sacó de su chaqueta — No tengo constancia de que le haya negado alguna cosa nunca.

— Wow! ¿Nunca? — Se asombró Akaya Kirihara, mirándo a Alex. Había cierto tono pícaro en su voz — Eso es mucho tiempo...

— A eso suele llamárselo "Tener debilidad" — apuntó Ryo Shishido, desde su asiento, dirigiéndole a ambos una sonrisa inquisitiva.

— ¡Ey, un momento! — replicó la chica, colorada. TezuKa desvió distraidamente la mirada para evitar ponerse rojo también — ¡Eso no es así! yo...

— Ya, claro... Y Mizuki no acabará liada con Shishido — Ironizó Alex, mientras señalaba al primo de Noriko y miraba de forma traviesa a Ayaka. La aludida escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y bañó a Ryo.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — Le ladró él

— ¡no lo hice a propósito! — contestó ella

— ¡ahora estoy mojado de agua y babas! —

— ¡Te aguantas, quejica! — replicó Mizuki, sacándole la lengua

Ambos se pusieron a discutir y Mika aprovechó para pedirle al dueño que fuese sacando los platos con la comida.

— de igual forma... Nos alegramos de verte Tezuka — Dijo Oishi, sonriendo. Inui y Eiji sonrieron, apoyando las palabras del joven.

— ¡yay! El genio del tenis vuelve a casa! — gritó Momoshiro, moviéndose bruscamente y casi cayéndose. Yukiko lo agarró para evitar su caída, pero no pudo evitar que empujase a Kaidoh, haciendo que éste cayera... sobre Mika. Ambos se pusieron colorados.

— L-lo siento... — Murmuró Kaoru, alzándose y ayudando a Mika a levantarse.

— N-no pasa nada... — susurró Mika, a la que a penas le salía la voz de la vergüenza.

— Ten mas cuidado Takeshi. Algún día ocurrirá una desgracia — le dijo Yukiko, arreglando el pelo del chico, como si nada.

— H-hai... — respondió el aludido, intentando disimular un leve sonrojo del que Yukiko no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

— Momo-chan es muy torpe — rió ayaka, divertida. Tezuka la miró. La chica parecía feliz de haber regresado.

— Todo parece seguir igual... — dijo Kunimitsu Tezuka, mientras les servían la comida.

— ah, ¿Eso crees? — Le respondió Ayaka, con cierto tono divertido. El chico la miró intrigado. — Mira bien, Kunimitsu, aparentemente todo es igual... Pero se respira otro ambiente...

Tezuka obedeció y observó. Era cierto: Momoshiro y Kaidoh parecían discutir por el tema de los sonrojos y por Mika y Yukiko, mientras ambas chicas intentaban calmarlos. Mizuki y shishido discutían por el incidente del agua, evitando el porqué había ocurrido sin mucho éxito. atobe le servía algo de sopa de miso a Noriko, mientras alababa la ropa que llevaba puesta la chica (un sencillo vestido comprado por el propio Atobe que le había obligado a ponerse) y alardeaba de la última reforma de su casa. Alex y Akaya hablaban sobre que les traería Papa Noel ese año y hacían planes para el día de año nuevo. Y Sengoku intentaba darle de comer shushi a una sonrojada Isuzu que se resistía a tal trato.

— el ambiente es... diferente comentó el jugador de tenis profesional

— es agradable, verdad? — le dijo Eiji

- El amor flota en el aire — comentó Oishi, dándole un codazo a Tezuka

— ¿Has estado bebiendo? — le preguntó el chico, mientras mojaba el shushi en la salsa de soja

— En serio, amigo, esa actitud tan seria a veces no es buena... — suspiró el aludido

— Oishi tiene razón... — agregó Inui. — aunque es posible que haya bebido, tendré que repasar mis fuentes...

— ¡Oe, Inui! ¡yo no he bebido!

Ayaka rio divertida y se giró hacia Mika.

— da gusto volver a casa... ¡ Gran idea lo de la cena! — le dijo — Será memorable.

— A mi me da miedo que acabe a golpes... — Respondió la chica.

— Bah, no lo creo... Es el pan nuestro de cada día. ¡Mmmm... este shushi está buenísimo!

— Oye, ¿Como convenciste a Tezuka? — preguntó Alex, curiosa — Creí que habías dicho que no daba su brazo a torcer...

— No lo convencí. Me vio comprando el billete de avión por internet y me dijo que sacase el suyo también, que se venía. no lo entiendo...

— Según mis fuentes, Oishi habló con Tezuka al respecto, aunque no sé qué le pudo decir — Comentó Inui

Ayaka, Inui, Mika, Alex y Akaya miraron al chico, que en ese momento bromeaba con Momoshiro

— ¿que es lo que le habrá dicho? — Preguntó Mika. Todos se cayaron, aunque la pregunta quedó en sus mentes.


End file.
